Datastore server systems store large volumes of data and receive numerous queries from requestors (for example, clients and applications). The queries received by datastore server systems are often complex. Processing these queries (e.g., queries to identify distinct combinations of values for entities in a database) is often resource intensive due to the quantity of data required to process them.